Aprendiendo
by ForeverAndAlwaysCam
Summary: James no sabe andar en bicicleta, y cuando Carlos se entera, se dispone a enseñarle, de una manera muy Tierna...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Soy Cam con un Fic Nuevo :) **

**Este Fic se me ocurrió mientras estaba caminando y vi un Joven Muy guapo, con un gorrito de esos como los que usaba Kendall antes y estaba andando en bicicleta… Y entonces dije…MMM….Andar en Bicicleta y… Cha Channnn… Un Jarlos *-***

**Y fue una idea muy bonita :)… Doy gracias a los que me dieron la Bienvenida… Enserio Gracias… y eso.**

**Nos leemos abajito x3**

…**.**

**Aprendiendo **

-Litos… No estoy seguro de esto… ¿Y si me caigo?- Dijo el chico de ojos color avellana, mientras de ponía los protectores de codos o "Coderas".

-Tranquilo Jamie… Es muy sencillo… Tienes que ver siempre al frente, yo te sostengo, lo prometo- Le dijo el latino con una sonrisa que calmo al más alto de inmediato, pero aun así tenía algo de nervios.

Hace una semana estaba hablando con su novio mientras veían el techo de su habitación compartida. Estaban hablando trivialidades, y entonces Carlos le pregunto.

-Y ¿A qué edad aprendiste a andar en bicicleta?, Jaime- Pregunto el moreno mientras jugaba con los dedos de su novio y se acomodaba más en su pecho.

-Emmm…Litos… Yo nunca aprendí- le dijo algo avergonzado. Carlos se levanto sorprendido y asustando un poco al más alto.

-¡Como que no!...-Le espeto casi gritando.

-Pues…Yo… Sabes que mis padres nunca estuvieron en casa… y, nunca aprendí- Le dijo sentándose en la cama y rascándose la nuca algo apenado.

Carlos puso una mueca, siempre supo que James no tuvo una infancia como él, ya que nunca tuvo hermanos, ni primos con los que jugar o compartir por lo tanto siempre jugaba solo. En cambio el tenia montones de primos y unos padres siempre presentes para él, y se avergonzó por cómo le hablo hace rato. Entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea y le sonrió a su novio. Lo que causo que su novio lo mirara raro por el repentino cambio de ánimo.

-Pues… Yo te enseño- Le dijo muy seguro de sus palabras a su novio que seguía sentado en la cama. James se rio un poquito por lo gracioso… ¿Quién aprende a andar en bicicleta a los 17 años?

-No, Carlos… Es algo Raro…- Dijo James luego de poner una mueca de disgusto. Pensando que podría perder su reputación.

-Pero, debes aprender… Es como el dicho que dice "Es como andar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida"- Le dijo algo disgustado por su actitud. Cuando Carlos decía que lo iba a hacer. Lo IBA A HACER.

-¿A qué contexto viene eso?- Pregunto algo dudoso James… No tenía sentido.

-No se- Le dijo el latino, encogiéndose de hombros y dándose cuenta que la frase no tuvo ningún sentido- Pero… Vas a aprender… Yo te enseño- Le dijo el más bajo cruzándose de brazos.

-Te dije que No… Se ve extraño y no quiero verme como un tonto- Menciono, mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Pensando cómo la gente se iba a burlar de él.

-No te vas a ver Tonto… Además, yo te enseño, ¿A caso no confías en mi?- Dijo al molesto el moreno.

-No, no, no es eso… Litos… Además ya te dije que no quería- Dijo "La Cara" de Big Time Rush, ya un poco molesto por la insistencia del Latino.

-Ahhh… Con que con esas estamos… Bien, pues no te dejare besarme durante una semana- Le dijo dándose la vuelta, ya molesto por la actitud negativa. Jame lo pensó bien… Si Carlos estaba enojado, bien, el también… Pero mientras lo pensaba mejor… Ya no había besos en la mañanas, en las tardes, ni antes de dormir. A lo mejor ya ni siquiera querrá dormir junto a él. Se arrepintió de inmediato, se levanto de su cómoda cama y se paro delante de su novio. Tenía los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido. James le robo beso y Carlos abrió los ojos de golpe

-¡Te Dije que sin Besos!-le grito, Retrocedió un paso y lo miro enojado. James se echo a reír por la acción infantil de su novio, e instintivamente lo abrazo.

-Bien, Voy a Hacerlo…-Le dijo ya derrotado… No duraría más de dos días sin lo tierno besos de su amado Litos.

-¡Sí!- Grito el Latino y luego tomo la cara de James entre sus manos y lo beso. Después lo abrazo por el cuello fuertemente y James le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pero con una condición- Le dijo separándose de su Moreno novio y este lo vio atentamente- Enséñame donde nadie nos vea. ¿Sí?- Carlos asistió energéticamente y volvió a besarlo.

Y aquí se encontraba, con todo tipo de protección y sudando por los nervios.

-¡Listo!... Ya te puedes subir- Le dijo el más bajito dándole una sonrisa de confianza- Con cuidado…- Le susurro mientras el más alto se subía a la bicicleta rentada y observaba el gran terreno lleno de cemento… Estaban en un estacionamiento vacio, Por lo menos no los vería nadie- Espera, Toma…- Y Carlos se quito su Casco y se lo puso a su novio, le dio un beso por que

James temblaba de los nervios. Carlos le mostro un día una cicatriz en su brazo cuando se cayó de la bicicleta y en recordarlo le dio más miedo aun, ¿Qué pasa si se hacia una cicatriz en su cara?.. Ya no podría ser modelo… Y ya no sería tan guapo como antes…

-¿Listo?... Bien, tienes que pedalear… Yo te sostengo de atrás- Entonces fue cuando se sonrojo, porque viéndolo del lado pervertido… Pero cuando Carlos empezó a empujar, empezó a pedalear lento.

-¿Así?- Le dijo mientras obedecía lo que decía su novio.

-Bien…-Lo felicitó Carlos- Ahora más rápido…- James veía el manubrio(*) y no paraba de moverlo, temblaba demasiado.- La mirada al frente James- Y miro al frente y luego se sintió más ligero… Como que Carlos lo soltó…QUE CARLOS LO SOLTO. Giro su cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Carlos.

-MIRA HACIA DELANTE JAMIE- Me grito… El nombrado fijo su mirada hacia delante y se dio cuenta que estaba andando solo. Mientras el latino saltaba de lo emocionado que estaba. Pero se acordó de que nunca le dijo como doblar, y ahí fue cuando se echo a correr.

-JAMES, JAMES, PARA- le gritaba mientras corría. El más alto, salió de su sueño y fue cuando no pudo controlar la bicicleta y se cayó.

-Auuuu- Se quejo James, ya en el suelo.

-JAMES, ¿Estás Bien?- Le dijo el Latino mientras, se echo a su lado, le quito el casco y vio el pelo de James revuelto. Se alivio al ver que no tenía ningún rasguño.

-Sí, creo que si- Le dijo mientras abría los ojos y vio el rostro de su novio, se dieron un lindo besito con mucho Amor.

Ya en tarde James podía andar de lo mas bien y Carlos lo felicito, Ya cuando llegaron al apartamento… Se pusieron sus piyamas y Se acostaron en la cama de James.

-Gracias, Litos…- Le dijo a su novio, mientras de daba un beso en frente.

-De Nada, Jamie… Pero qué bueno que no te pasó nada- Le dijo entre pequeñas risas.

-Buenas Noches…- le susurro James, mientras abrazaba a Carlos por la cintura.

-Buenas Noche…-Le respondió Litos.

Y así fue como James aprendió a andar en bicicleta…

**FIN**

…

**MANUBRIO: Mango de la bicicleta. Manejas la bici con ella… ¿Entiendes? ._.**

**¿Les gusto?... **

**Pues a mí en lo personal me dio mucha ternura *-* **

**Nos leemos luego…**

***-FOREVER AND ALWAYS CAM-***


	2. Chapter 2

**Holanda…**

**Estoy aquí… de nuevo (molestando como siempre u.u) con la continuación de **_**aprendiendo**_**… Pues esta vez el que va aprender será el sensualon de Litos… *-***

**Mire los **_**reviews **_**del capítulo anterior… Y Dios…Me reí mucho, enserio… :)**

_**1.**__**Caballero. ALADO**_**: ksañdhgñakdfg… Claro que te entiendo xD.**

_**2. Danrusherboy: **_**¿Cómo repollo te pegas con el manubrio? xD.**

_**3. HikariRusherLoveGleek: **_**Pues mi escritura en general es tierna…Pero ya van ver que no es así, despues… *mente pervertida*. **

_**4. RusherLoveKogan**_**: Jajajaja…Gracias por la bienvenida… Por cierto algún día te subiré un fic "PORNO" xD dedicado a ti, de mi parte pervertida ¿ok?… Para que lo disfrutes jajaja… Yo también pensé en que Litos le negara un poco de sexo a james, pero no…No aun *-* y eso…**

**Disfruten el ultimo capitulo :) **

…**.**

**Aprendiendo **

-Muy bien Carlos… A empezar- Hablo para mí mismo en voz alta. Camino hacia la cocina a paso lento, tomo un delantal cuidadosamente y luego observo el lugar, limpio, brillante y bastante ordenado. Luego de unos segundos de apreciar lo ordenado que esta el lugar, tomo un libro con la portada roja que esta dice "PASTELES CASEROS", le quito un poquito el polvo que se acumulo en las puntas y pienso _"La señora Knight nunca usa este libro de cocina… Bueno pues casi siempre hace lo mismo…" _ vaciló. Luego busco una receta no TAN complicada, para hacerla lo más rápido posible y sin hacer un desastre…

Luego de que le enseñara a James a andar en bicicleta, me prometí mentalmente que le daría un rico pastel hecho por mis manitos… pero… NOSE COCINAR, puesto que siempre hay alguien que me cocine… y con suerte se calentar algo en el microondas y servirme un vaso de jugo o a lo más hacer huevos revuelto, aunque aun así alguien me tiene que prender la cocina porque… Lo admito… me da miedo prenderla solo, ¿Qué pasa si en algún momento explota y incendio el departamento? O mayor aun todo el Hotel. No, no, no, no y NO… Por eso confió en los libros de cocina…con dibujitos claro… así se hace más fácil ¿no?

Despierto de mi ensueño y me pongo en marcha, abro el libro y veo una receta de Brownies… No es un pastel precisamente, pero se ven rico y fáciles…PERFECTO. Dejo la pagina abierta y lo apoyo la mesa. Y leo…

"_1 Tableta de chocolate negro de repostería_

_1 pisquito Sal_

_100 gramos Nueces peladas_

_120 gramos Mantequilla_

_4 Huevos_

_200 gramos Harina_

_1 cucharita Esencia de vainilla_

_2 cucharadas Azúcar glas"_

Bien… No es tanto… Busco en los estantes todo lo necesario y lo coloco en la mesita. Leo las instrucciones…

"_Derrite__1__Tableta de chocolate negro de repostería__en el microondas."_

Tomo la tableta y la pongo en un cuenco… La hecho al microondas… y sigo leyendo…

"_Bate__120 gramos__Mantequilla__con__1 cucharada__Azúcar glas__y ve incorporando__4__Huevos__.__"_

Hago todo lo demás que sale en las páginas blancas y llenas de dibujos de los pasos que iba siguiendo… Engraso el molde para cocinar y antes de vaciar el liquido lo observo un momento…** ¡Qué asco!** A eso se le llama Brownies, se supone que debe de estar cafecito no verde… Miro la imagen de muestra y luego mi mezcla… **¡Dios que es esto!**... Y huele horrible también… Que he hecho para merecer esto…Solo quiero un regalos para mi Jamie y no causarle una muerte segura.

Me muerdo el labio indeciso, ¿Lo hecho al horno? O ¿no?... No lo iba a desperdiciarlo vacié de todos modos, lo metí al horno y ordene todo lo demás. Miro mi reloj de mano… Bien 30 minutos me quedan libres, justo para que se terminen de hornear la cosa llamada "Brownies".

Corro a mi habitación compartida con mi novio y me cambio la pollera negra por un blanca. Me relajo un poco y enciendo el televisor, me tiro en la cama de James y aspiro el rico olor que tiene… Huele a…El. Sonrió. Luego de unos 10 minutos en completa paz empiezo a sentir un olor feo…salto de la cama, directo a la cocina y me quedo pasmado al ver el horno completamente negro.

Abro la puerta y sale un humo negro que huele a rayos, corriendo abro la ventanas… Me aparto de la cocina y toso un poquito.

¿Qué hare ahora?, James está por llegar, la Señora Knight se va enojar conmigo, voy a tener un regaño del señor Bitters y próximamente un castigo. Me quejo sonoramente y me cruzo de brazos completamente indignado con los famosos "Brownies"… Luego de un minuto, se va el humo negro, y con mucho miedo les hecho un vistazo a mi monstruosa creación… DIOS SON HORRIBLES… Es una cosa verde mohosa y ¡qué asco!.

Y la puerta del departamento se abrió y me dejo ver a mi novio con cara de preocupación. Seguramente vio el humo.

-¡¿CARLOS ESTAS BIEN?!- Al mirarme sano y salvo, relajo su expresión y soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio- Mierda… Me asuste… ¿Qué paso?- Dijo mientras camina y ponía una cara rara al ver mis Brownies- Y..¿Que es eso?.- Dijo apuntando la "COSA".

Me enoje y tire el molde en la mesa y me fui corriendo a encerrarme al baño. Solté unas lagrimitas por la frustración. Hasta el los encuentra raro.

-Litos…No te enojes, nos ves que me pongo triste- Dijo la voz de James al otro lado de la puerta.

-ESA "COSA" ERA PARA TI, como un regalo de felicitaciones, ESTUPIDO- Le grite exasperado.

-Uiii…- Dijo en un susurro, pero de todos modos lo pude oír- Pero… Amor, tú no sabes cocinar…-

-ESO YA LO SE, pero quería que el regalo fuera hecho por mi. Que no fuera comprado- Le confesé triste.

-¿Y si te enseño?- Me dijo seguro, abrí un poquito la puerta dejando ver solo mi ojo.

-¿Enserio?- Susurre. El sonrió enternecido y asistió.

-Claro, Vamos- Me extendió su mano, abrí toda la puerta y la tome. Bajamos juntos por el tobogán y llegamos a la cocina… MI ENEMIGA, desde tiempos inmemorables.

-Muuuy bien esto es simple- Exclamo mi novio mientras veía la receta- Engrasa el molde y yo hare la mezcla- Yo asentí y tomo un nuevo molde, mientras el mezclaba ingredientes.

…..….**20 minutos después**…..

-Listo- Grito mi novio luego de sacar los "Brownies" del horno. Y esos si era los verdaderos.

-Ay,que Lindos- Dije emocionado.

-Y sabrán aun mejor- Dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo y cortaba 2 trocitos. Me entrego uno a mi y el otro se lo quedo. Mordí un poco y WOW, sabían a ¡Gloria! Gemí por el sabor exquisito y el también lo hiso.

-Están DELICIOSOS, Jamie- Salte de la alegría, el me sonrió, dejo su trozo restante en la mesa, en cambio yo me lo trague técnicamente. Me envolvió con sus brazos, y me beso. Si el biscocho estaba rico más los labios de James… ¡IMAGINENSE!

-Tómalo como un agradecimiento de parte mía por enseñarme a andar en bicicleta- Me susurro al oído después del beso, me estremecí.

-Pues te puedo enseñar algo más rico y enserio que te va a gustar- Le dije sonriendo pícaro. El levanto una ceja.

- ¿A si?- Me respondió. Yo solo asentí.

-Si, Hay crema batida en el refrigerador- Le dije seguro- ¿Qué pensabas?- Pregunte curioso, e imaginando los pensamientos de James.

-Ahhh claro… Siempre lo supe- Me dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano. Corrí a buscar la crema, cuando la tuve en las manos se la entregué a James.

-O, podemos hacer otra cosa- Susurre sensualmente en su oído.

Va a ser noche Larga…

…..

**Y FIN :)**

**¿Les gusto? A mi si *-* **

**Si quieren me dejan un review. Okno._.**

**Se despide…**

***Cam***


End file.
